Cielo Blanco
by CerisierJin
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "Sueños, sueños y más sueños de batallas libradas en algún otro momento; en algún otro lugar". LeviMika. Reencarnación/Medieval. UA.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama, y la historia es propiedad de aero-breaking.**

* * *

**Nota uno de aero-breaking**: Okay, esta es una historia que había publicado originalmente en mi cuenta anterior darkstlight33 y no sé si algunos de ustedes me recuerdan o recuerdan haberla leído, pero decidí volver a publicarla, y sé que algunos se preguntarán por qué eliminé mi cuenta en primer lugar, y fue porque me estaba ahogando en un charco de depresión e indecisión, y lo saque de mis historias.

**Nota dos de aero-breaking**: tuve que editar esto porque fue escrito cuando no conocíamos acerca de Levi y lo llamé rivaille. Jaja.

**Nota uno de Cer**: _bueno, yo prometí subir las traducciones con TODAS las notas de la autora, así que por eso la anterior :3_

**Nota dos de Cer**: _jelou, hace mucho que quería traerles esta historia pero me volví a perder. Finalmente aquí está, ya tenía un avance y hoy me di mi tiempo para terminar con la traducción y editarlo todo de una vez. Así que si encuentran algún fallo, I'm sorry :'v Ya lo saben, esta historia no me pertenece, y cuento con el permiso para publicar tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad._

**Nota tres de Cer**:_ perdón por tantas notas jaja, y el link original de la historia en inglés estará mi perfil._

* * *

**WHITE SKY**

Por: darkestlight33, ahora aero-breaking.

* * *

_"No sé cómo es que me conoces tanto, o porqué me parece que te estoy conociendo, y más como si estuviera recordando quién eres. Cómo cada sonrisa, cada susurro me acerca más a la conclusión de que te he conocido antes, en otro momento, en otro lugar diferente, en alguna otra vida"_

**—Lang Leav, _almas gemelas._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa se encuentra por primera vez con Levi, oficialmente, el día de su boda. Estuvo mirado obstinadamente el suelo, reprimiendo las lágrimas y apretando la falda de su vestido mientras había estado ante el sacerdote. Aunque se había prometido a sí misma que no se opondría a los Jaegers cuando finalmente decidieran elegir un marido para ella. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, después de que la hubieran acogido voluntariamente, salvándola de los burdeles, después de que sus padres hubieran muerto.

Sin embargo, ella todavía no quiere casarse. Había tantas cosas por las que se estaba rindiendo, cosas en las que había encontrado consuelo. El ejército no había sido lugar para una mujer, pero había sido su escape. Durante dos años se había disfrazado de hombre para estar en el ejército como soldado de infantería, sus padres adoptivos habían pensado que había estado en un convento en un castillo lejano. Gracias a esto había mantenido a su hermanastro a salvo desde lejos, sin arriesgarse a ser descubierta.

La razón por la cual su familia adoptiva, plebeyos del reino, había aceptado dejarla casarse con él fue porque era un caballero de Erwin Smith, quien era un viejo amigo de los Jaegers y el Marqués de Trost. Había sido una forma de asegurar su futuro, así que cuando Eren finalmente se casara y asumiera el deber de médico, ella no estaría en el camino. Dicho _caballero_ era considerado el mejor en todo el reino, y debía ser un honor casarse con él. O al menos eso fue lo que la mitad de la ciudad había dicho cuando se anunció la noticia de su compromiso.

Mikasa creía que era un milagro que el Gran Sir Levi haya aceptado casarse con ella. Porque incluso con toda su belleza incomparable, la gente de Shiganshina nunca pasaría por alto el hecho de que había sido secuestrada por traficantes de esclavos sexuales.

Ella sabía que la gente ha difundido rumores sobre cómo estos se habían salido con la suya y así sucesivamente. Pero la realidad es que no lo hicieron. Eren había llegado allí primero, pero ese detalle nadie jamás lo mencionó. Mikasa supuso que la gente de la ciudad solo difundió los rumores que encontraban más escandalosos. Ella realmente no lo entendía, un niño de nueve años había matado a dos hombres, y ella al otro y solo hablaron de la violación que nunca sucedió. La estupidez del mundo estaba más allá de la comprensión de Mikasa.

Su boda tiene lugar en Trost, Erwin Smith invita a toda la ciudad, y cuando todo está dicho y hecho, ella es Lady Ackerman, esposa de Lord Levi, el caballero más grande del reino.

Mikasa le teme al momento en que terminen las festividades. Hasta ahora, su nuevo esposo no la había tocado a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Tampoco habían intercambiado muchas palabras. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa —con la mitad del pueblo emborrachándose estúpidamente a su alrededor—, Erwin finalmente los presentó, cosa que había sido mera torpeza y cortesía forzada. Mikasa no era estúpida. Ella sabe lo que se espera de ella una vez que Levi decidiera retirarse a su casa, ahora suya también. Su madrastra le había dicho: _es tu deber satisfacer a tu marido. No dejes que las prostitutas lo hagan por ti._

Mikasa odió sus palabras. Ella no desea complacer a un hombre a quien apenas acaba de conocer, aunque él haya sido su superior cuando se infiltró en el ejército, eso no cuenta. No contaba, porque a pesar de que él poseía un rango más alto, ella había estado bajo las órdenes de Keith Shadis. Nunca le había hablado de todos modos, solo lo había visto desde lejos cuando estaba cruzando el espeso barro y cuando se enfrentó con uno de los soldados.

En los campos, cuando los hombres decidían contar historias sobre él junto a la fogata, ella lo había admirado. Era un extranjero, al igual que ella, y había subido de rango contra viento y marea y luego se había convertido en caballero. Él era lo que ella había aspirado a ser, tal vez por eso lo odiaba tanto en este momento. Porque él, al aceptar casarse con ella, había destruido involuntariamente todas sus posibilidades de convertirse en caballero. (Más tarde, cuando toda la ira y el resentimiento se hubieran disipado, ella caería en cuenta en todas las cosas que podrían haber salido mal y lo que habría pasado si alguien hubiera descubierto su género). Por el momento, todo lo que quería hacer era tomar la sopa caliente y accidentalmente, bueno, no, intencionalmente, dejarla caer sobre su regazo. Con eso el tendría una terrible quemadura, eso era segura.

Ella siente que él la observa a través de su visión periférica, esos dos años de disfrazarse en el ejército tuvieron que haber sido por algo, ¿verdad? La paranoia la seguiría por el resto de su vida. Cuando él de repente se puso de pie, por una fracción de segundo todos permanecieron en silencio, luego comenzaron a vitorear y silbar como los borrachos que eran. Mikasa se arrastró silenciosamente detrás de él.

La caminata hacia su casa ubicada en el campo había sido larga y silenciosa. Muchos pensamientos surcaron por su cabeza entonces. Tal vez ella podría matarlo. _El caballero más grande del reino muere en su noche de bodas_. Sí, claro. El hombre podía ser más bajo que la mayoría, pero Mikasa no creía que se haya ganado el título de "Caballero más grande" y se dejara vencer muy fácilmente por un simple soldado de infantería, y mucho menos siendo una mujer. De acuerdo, Mikasa puede admitir que era mucho mejor luchador que la mayoría de sus compañeros soldados, y esta vez no es su ego hablando, lo jura, pero había visto a Reiner pelear con él una vez, había podido sentir el dolor del sonido que su espalda había hecho al chocar contra su tienda de campaña.

Entonces matarlo, emboscarlo o mutilarlo estaba fuera de discusión. Tal vez ella podría manejarlo. Pero a quién quería engañar, si no podía mantener una conversación con nadie que tuviera más de tres oraciones, al menos que fuera sobre la estupidez o las armas regulares de Eren y cómo estas se usaban.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No había de otra que intentar seguir adelante. Al menos estaba familiarizada con el dolor, y quince años no es una edad tan terrible. Carla una vez le había contado sobre la hija de la vecina, quien se casó a los doce con un aprendiz de herrería. Mikasa la recordaba como una niña alegre y burbujeante, mas la última vez que la vio, tenía dos bebés detrás de ella, gemelos, una barriga hinchada cargando al bebé número tres, y bolsas debajo de los ojos que parecían no desaparecer.

Siendo honesta y fría, a ella realmente no le importaba su virginidad. Cuando su madre había estado viva, le había dicho que cuando finalmente decidiera casarse, debería ser con alguien que amara. Una semana después estaba enterrando a su madre, quien tenía la garganta cortada, y a su padre, quien tenía una daga clavada en el estómago. Mikasa abandonó la mayoría de sus sueños infantiles entonces. Ella nunca se casaría por amor de todos modos; desafortunadamente la mayoría de las chicas de su edad no tenían ese lujo.

Mikasa tiró de su vestido que durante los últimos cuarenta minutos había estado absorbiendo todo el barro y el agua que había en su camino. Ella siempre pesó que la temporada de lluvias en Trost no es divertida, y por un instante pregunta a sí misma porqué demonios estaban caminando, ¿dónde demonios está su caballo? …¿o su carro…? Lo que sea. ¿Por qué tuvo que arrastrar su vestido la mitad del camino por la ciudad? Y en el día de su boda.

Se detienen frente a una pequeña cabaña a orillas de la ciudad, es la última casa antes de que comience el bosque. Ella atrapa a su esposo mirando la parte inferior de su vestido con disgusto. Este matrimonio iba a tener tendencias homicidas, ella ya lo podía decir. El está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando comienza a llover, se empapan en cuestión de segundos. El enano suelta una fuerte maldición tensándose visiblemente, antes de que se le ocurra abrir la puerta con fuerza, invitándola a pasar.

Está completamente oscuro, por lo que ella se queda parada en la puerta mientras escucha a Levi tropezar con sus cosas, Erwin las había traído antes, mientras trata de encontrar y encender una lámpara. Cuando finalmente lo hace y la enciende, ella se mueve. La cabaña es pequeña, cuenta con solo dos habitaciones, una es la cocina junto a una mesa, la otra contiene una cama con un armario contra una pared y dos cómodas, una a cada lado.

—Cámbiate —él le arroja una de sus camisas y un pantalón—. Puedes sacar tus cosas mañana —Mikasa duda, ¿no es esta la parte en la que... suceden cosas?

Durante dos minutos enteros no sabe qué hacer consigo misma. Levi se da cuenta pero no dice nada. Mikasa siente que la incertidumbre le llena el estómago; es una de esas pocas veces en su vida donde no sabe qué hacer. Se supone que deben consumar su matrimonio esta noche, pero él le está diciendo, de manera indirecta, que no lo harán. Si la ropa que le arrojó significa alguna clase de indicación.

Levi deja escapar un suspiro exasperado y camina detrás de ella, haciéndola tensarse. Él comienza a tirar de los tirantes de su vestido

—No te tocaré íntimamente hasta tú lo permitas.

Entonces ella se gira bruscamente, con la boca abierta. Él la mira con su rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Qué? No te voy a obligar —ella todavía está boquiabierta—. Además, eres demasiado joven.

Mikasa finalmente recupera la compostura y le permite continuar desatando su vestido,

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

—Erwin me chantajeó —antes de que ella pueda golpearlo en la cara, él continúa—: Pero supongo que también era yo quien quería compañía —Honestamente, ella no sabe si él está sacando las palabras de su trasero o si habla en serio. Mikasa elige no decir nada, el resto de la noche es silenciosa, solo el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo resonando a través de la habitación. Ella se acuesta a su lado, con un antebrazo lleno de espacio entre ellos, y mira fijamente el techo. No entiende realmente lo que acababa de suceder.

**…**

Pasaron tres meses desde que se casó con Sir Levi y no quiere admitirlo en voz alta, pero es bastante feliz. Levi se va durante semanas, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer las cosas que se supone debe hacer una mujer, y todavía le da tiempo para entrenar secretamente a una milla en el bosque. A pesar de que ha dejado la vida de un soldado, jamás permitirá que alguien la lastime nuevamente. Si alguna vez llegara a verse amenazada por ladrones o secuestradores, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para dejar que algo malo le sucediera.

Resulta que dentro del armario del dormitorio estaban las espadas de Levi. Eran diez en total, todas diferentes, algunas más grandes que otras y más pesadas; cada vez que las sacaba para pulirlas, pasaba veinte minutos enteros con cada una de ellas, probándolas. Su esposo parece no sospechar nada. Él ha sido amable con ella, de una manera fría y distante, pero duda que alguna vez la vaya animar a empuñar una espada. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera Levi, toleraría eso.

Su esposo y ella habían desarrollado lo que algunos llamarían amistad, Mikasa lo llama tregua. La primera vez que él se había ido por una semana, fue que descubrió sus espadas y se decidió a limpiarlas. Cuando regresó, Levi pasó cinco minutos inspeccionándolas a fondo. Todavía no le ha explicado cómo es que fue capaz de atraparlo con la guardia baja y pasarle las piernas por debajo. Se había tendido en el suelo sin hacer nada tratando de procesar el hecho de que sí, su esposa de quince años lo había superado. Nunca volvió a cuestionar sus habilidades de limpieza.

Hablaban regularmente, cuando él estaba en casa, se sentaban afuera de su pequeña cabaña y tomaban té. Le contaría las cosas que sucedían en su escuadrón y las historias divertidas de los soldados cuando estaban entrenando.

Levi, —Mikasa descubre que dos días después de su matrimonio—, no es alguien a quien le guste o anhele la atención. Le gustan las cosas simples, como su cabaña, también poseía un cofre rebosante de plata en su habitación; le había dado la llave. _Haz lo que quieras con eso_, le había dicho secamente. Se trataban de sus ahorros de las ganancias que proporcionaba trabajar para Erwin. Había dicho que antes nunca había pensado mucho en comprar cosas para sí mismo, ya que de todos modos apenas estaba en casa, no necesitaba un montón de cosas inútiles. _Las cosas son diferentes ahora_ —había continuado—, _ahora estás tú._

Mikasa nunca lo había pensado antes, pero asumía que él había estado solo durante mucho tiempo. Ser un gran caballero incluía en el paquete un lado negativo. Durante todos sus años de servicio había tenido que regresar a una casa desprovista de presencia humana, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Cada vez que él llegaba a su cabaña, ella tenía una comida lista, un baño también, y cada vez que él se para en la puerta pareciera que hubiera entrado en la casa equivocada. Son en estos momentos cuando Mikasa recuerda sus palabras: _Supongo que también era yo quien quería compañía._

**…**

Visitan a su familia adoptiva en Shiganshina un año después de casarse con motivo de la boda de Eren. Ella está aliviada, la chica había persuadido a Eren para que abandonara la vida de soldado. Había conocido a Annie desde que era joven, nunca le había agradado, pero si podía ayudar a mantener a Eren a salvo, entonces debía ser lo suficientemente buena. Están disfrutando de las festividades hasta que Carla los aparta y les hace preguntas. _¿Por qué todavía no estás embarazada? ¿Estan teniendo problemas? ¿Había visto a un médico? ¿Mikasa no era lo suficientemente buena?_

Mikasa está un poco abrumada, pero Levi responde por ella: —Todavía no quiero hijos.

Carla toma un respiro de alivio como si el mundo hubiera volviera a estar en orden otra vez. Dos días después, cuando regresan a casa, por su mente todavía ronda un comentario: _¿no era lo suficientemente buena?_

Pronto tendría diecisiete años y, aun así, él no se le acercó.

Se va un día después de su regreso en una misión que Erwin necesitaba completar. Mikasa no hace nada más que permanecer acostada en su cama durante todo un día, sabe que no debería sentirse insegura, pero las palabras de Carla resuenan en su oído: _no dejes que las prostitutas lo hagan por ti._ ¿Levi estaba encontrando satisfacción en otro lugar? El pensamiento la enoja, la enfurece. Ella no está completamente segura de por qué, no son más que dos personas que viven juntas en una casa, aun así, decide, levantándose de la cama, que lo confrontará cuando él llegue a casa.

Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos de infidelidad salen volando por la ventana cuando Levi llega a casa con un hombre medio muerto alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ayúdalo.

Ni siquiera ha procesado sus palabras cuando ya está corriendo por toda su pequeña cabaña para obtener agujas, hilo y vendajes. Ella le dice a su esposo que lo ponga en su cama, mientras saca un cubo de agua de un barril que había puesto en la cocina cuando comenzó a vivir allí, y lo empuja en sus manos cuando están libres.

—Ponlo a hervir.

Ella salió disparada de la cabaña con dirección a la panadería unas pocas casas más abajo. Sasha vive allí, una amiga, la única que había hecho en Trost. Antes de darse cuenta, está tirando de Sasha detrás de ella, la joven mujer casi tropezando con sus pies y con su esposo, Jean, quien se queda mirándolas tontamente por la ventana. Cuando se le explica la situación, la castaña entiende rápidamente, y Mikasa supo entonces que había una razón por la cual soportó a la molesta chiquilla, incluso si nunca esta nunca podía quedarse callada: era confiable cuando se trataba de otras cosas.

Cuando lleva a Sasha a su cabaña, el agua casi ha hervido, y Mikasa se toma un momento para recordar todo lo que sabe sobre heridas y cómo tratarlas. Ella se pone a trabajar de inmediato, empujando a Levi fuera de su habitación.

—Te interpondrás en el camino —casi le grita cuando se niega a retroceder.

El corte del hombre es profundo, recuerda que su padrastro le dijo que limpiar la herida era importante antes de coserla. Ella trabajó durante una hora; sus dedos actúan firmes mientras le cierra la herida. La mayoría de la gente lo habría tomado por muerto, pero Grisha había tratado a hombres así antes, y ella lo había ayudado, y con la técnica de coser la piel juntos habían sobrevivido. Mucha gente no lo sabía porque era difícil encontrar libros sobre medicina.

Más tarde esa noche, el hombre cae con una fiebre terrible. Le está limpiando la frente cuando Levi decidió hablarle de él.

—Él es mi segundo al mando, Erd Gin —comienza—: No tiene una familia, así que no podía llevarlo a ningún otro lado. No lo llevé con Erwin porque eso habría sido un desastre.

Él deja de hablar por unos minutos.

—Hay traidores entre nuestras filas.

La declaración permanece en el aire durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, ella pregunta:

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Yo... no lo sé —y es la primera vez que Mikasa lo ve tan débil. Ella toma su mano entre las suyas y tira de su cabeza hacia su pecho; le pasa los dedos por el pelo. Ella no dice nada, no trata de consolarlo, solo lo abraza y le permite, por una vez, ser humano y no el invencible caballero que el reino creía que era.

**…**

Erd se recupera completamente en dos meses. Está comiendo normalmente como cualquier persona y balanceando su espada cuando tiene la oportunidad. Cuando Levi ve el avance que va en su recuperación, decide irse en una misión, una sobre la que Erwin lo había estado molestando durante el último mes.

Erd le agradece una y otra vez y afirma que le debe su vida, lo cual es cierto, pero ella no cree que sea un gran problema. Él dice que hará todo lo que ella le pida, y Mikasa cree que esta es una gran oportunidad. Probablemente no le gustará la idea, pero quien él fue quien se ofreció primero.

Entonces, con una voz acertada, le pide:

—Pelea conmigo.

Su reacción es lo que ella espera de un caballero con la caballería empujada hasta el fondo de su boca.

—¡Nunca podría! ¡Me salvaste la vida y eres la esposa de uno de mis camaradas! ¡Nunca podría levantar mi espada contra ti!

Tarda unos días, pero finalmente, con algunas patadas a la cabeza y una buena discusión, logró convencerlo de que pelee con ella. Él todavía está un tanto reacio, pero una vez que se pongan en marcha, piensa, no tendrá más remedio que luchar contra ella.

Mikasa es consciente de que está siendo subestimada, pero se conformará con lo que pueda conseguir. No obstante, recuerda que no ha peleado en mucho tiempo y pareciera que sus músculos se están impacientando. Una de las cosas buenas de estar casada con un hombre pequeño —ella jamás le diría eso—, es que su ropa le queda bien, los pantalones un poco cortos, pero cuando se pone las botas no se nota. Así que se recoge el cabello en un moño, toma un par de pantalones, una de sus camisas y la espada favorita de su colección, para después encontrarse con Erd en el claro donde solía entrenar.

Se la quedó mirado estúpidamente.

—¿Haces esto a menudo?

Ella casi sonríe.

Es cuando empiezan a pelear, él no hace nada más que defenderse, cuando Mikasa finalmente ha tenido suficiente de su delicadeza, lo golpea en la espalda y le apunta la espada a la garganta.

—Tómame en serio, yo te curé, así que no tengo miedo de lastimarte otra vez.

La pelea comienza a ganar velocidad y muy pronto él está luchando contra ella con todo lo que tiene. Mikasa no se ha sentido tan bien en meses, la sensación de la espada en su mano y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Todo se detiene cuando oye la peligrosa voz de su marido.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Su sangre se enfría cuando la espada cae de sus manos. Uno de esos momentos que Mikasa solo había experimentado en la batalla ocurre, donde todo va en cámara lenta y la sangre que corre por sus oídos no le permite escuchar nada, mientras que se da vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Hay algo casi siniestro en su expresión, ella no sabe qué pasa después, o qué le habrá dicho a Erd, porque cuando él se aleja bruscamente de ella, regresando a su cabaña, todo lo que ella hace es correr detrás de él.

—Espera —ella susurra, sabiendo muy bien que él no la escuchará.

Cuando ella sale del bosque, todo lo que ve es a él yéndose montando en su caballo.

Él no regresa a casa esa noche y ella se la pasa en vela. Erd se había despedido después de explicarle que había asuntos urgentes que atender a petición de Erwin. Él la mira con algo cercano a la pena; ella lo golpea en el estómago. Durante el año pasado había frenado el impulso más de una vez y esta vez, ni siquiera lo pensó.

**…**

Levi llega a casa una semana después, y como siempre, ella tiene una comida preparada junto con un baño también. Él no dice nada mientras ella encabeza el camino y comienza a quitarle la armadura.

Cuando está dentro de la bañera de madera, ella comienza a restregarle los hombros y los brazos. La pelinegra había comenzado a hacer esto hace un tiempo con la esperanza de que pudieran crear un poco de intimidad. No obstante, se sientan en silencio durante la mayor parte de su baño.

Él rompe el silencio cuando ella termina de lavarle el pelo.

—¿Eres infeliz?

Mikasa dirige su mirada hacia él, de todas las cosas que había estado esperando, una reprimenda, un golpe en la cara, incluso el divorcio, mas ella no había estado preparada para ese tipo de preguntas.

Él malinterpreta su silencio.

—Si lo deseas, puedes volver con tus padres.

—¡NO! —su grito los sorprende a ambos, pero no se detiene—. L-lo siento. Yo no d-debería… no debería haber hecho…—. Todas sus palabras quedan atrapadas en su garganta y se siente como un pez boquiabierto. Ella cierra la boca con fuerza, para no hacer el ridículo más grande.

Ella baja la cabeza y susurra.

—Soy feliz.

Su mano mojada acaricia su mejilla lentamente.

—Cuando Erwin me propuso que me casara contigo, estaba muy reacio a hacerlo, eras demasiado joven —él le levanta la barbilla para que ella lo esté mirando directamente a los ojos—. Pensé: 'Le quitaré todo el futuro a esta chica', imagínate que un hombre de veintiocho años se casa con una chica trece años menor que él.

Ella pone su mano sobre la de él.

—He oído hablar de otras chicas cuyo esposo es veinte años mayor.

Él deja escapar algo parecido a un resoplido.

—Pero ninguna de esas chicas eran soldados en secreto.

Debería sorprenderse, pero por alguna razón no lo hace, por otro lado, la curiosidad la abruma.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Cualquier persona con ojos podría haberlo notado, pero aparentemente la mayoría de las personas son ciegas, ya que pasaste desapercibida mucho tiempo. Además, Hanji puede descubrir la historia de toda la vida de una persona en una hora, aparentemente.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

—Cierto.

Y allí, con las manos en sus mejillas y la luz de la lámpara atenuándose lentamente, la besa por primera vez. Es lento y dulce y todo lo que nunca había esperado de este matrimonio. Ella lo acerca a ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sin importarle que su ropa se esté mojando. Él se retira a regañadientes y apoya su frente contra la de ella.

—Todavía eres demasiado joven.

Ella le pellizca el brazo.

—Tengo dieciséis años. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad ya han tenido su primer bebé.

—No eres como la mayoría de las chicas.

La besa de nuevo.

**…**

Mikasa se está enamorando de su esposo. Sasha le había dicho que no sería una cosa tan extraña, pues es lo que solía pasar. La castaña se había estado frotando el estómago hinchado; Jean y ella finalmente habían embarazarse. Ambos se habían casado por amor y Mikasa pensaba que era algo muy dulce.

Las cosas entre Levi y ella habían comenzado a ser más cómodas que antes. Cuando él no prestaba atención, ella le robaba tiernos besos y él la tomaba en su regazo y le susurraba dulces palabras al oído. Sin embargo, todavía no se permitía dejarse llevar.

En raras ocasiones, ella logró convencerlo de que entrenara con ella, él no se contuvo y Mikasa se enamoraba de él cada vez más. No la consideraba débil, y eso en sí mismo era un cumplido que valía más que cualquier palabra bonita que alguien le hubiera dicho antes.

Se encontraba tan ensimismada en su propio cuento de hadas que no se da cuenta de que existe un peligro inminente fuera de los muros de la ciudad.

Un día, Levi llega a casa con semblante más serio de lo habitual, y no como siempre, en cambio, ella lo recibe como siempre, mas él no dice nada.

—Nos vamos a la guerra.

Ella deja caer el plato que sostenía al piso, su contenido se derrama, ninguno presta mucha atención. La guerra era un maldito demonio en sus tierras, eso era seguro. Si bien, los castillos suelen tener batallas regulares en tierra por fuera de los muros, la guerra significa que _nada_ estaba prohibido; los pueblos estarían en peligro de ataque. Los soldados, arqueros y caballeros más fuertes serían puestos en primera línea.

Sus manos comienzan a temblar.

—T-tú —ella no puede terminar su oración porque al siguiente segundo Levi la tiene presionada contra la pared, con sus labios atacando su cuello.

Esa noche finalmente consuman su matrimonio. Al principio es doloroso, pero luego el mundo no es nada, son solo Levi y ella, y Mikasa lo abraza mientras él empuja dentro de ella. Ambos dejan que su amor, desesperación, miedo y adoración se unan.

Mikasa le susurra infinitos: _"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo"._

Y cada vez que ella lo dice, él se lo repite.

Es el momento más grande y triste de su vida. La guerra nunca había sido un campo seguro, y a pesar de que sus capacidades no tuvieran paralelo, cuando el destino se volviera contra él, su vida no estaría asegurada.

**…**

Trost estaba bajo ataque.

Mikasa se había puesto la ropa de Levi, con espada en mano, ella había estado corriendo por las calles ayudando a la gente a evacuar, el ataque había sido tan inesperado que solo hubo una advertencia de diez minutos. Primero había resguardado a Sasha y a su bebé, le había dolido, pero no había podido asegurarle a Sasha dónde estaba su esposo.

Hay un gran pánico, la gente tropieza y se atropella entre ellos, hay niños perdidos y personas tercas que no queriendo dejar nada atrás. Es todo un desastre, cuando los soldados enemigos saltan a la vista las cosas empeoran. Comienza un incendio y pronto toda la ciudad está en llamas.

Mikasa yacía en el suelo, con las manos sobre el estómago tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente para ver a Levi nuevamente, sabe que él vendrá, no sabe cómo, pero está más que segura de que él vendrá. Había sido un golpe de suerte para su oponente, solo por un segundo ella había estado distraída y él había aprovechado la oportunidad para atravesarla.

Ella había peleado con todo lo que tenía, recordando todo lo que había aprendido sobre pelear durante toda su vida. Luchó desesperadamente porque una vez se había prometido a sí misma que no se hundiría sin luchar. Ella simplemente no se sentaría y se dejaría morir.

Mientras aún yacía tirada mirando al cielo, se da cuenta de lo brillante que está. Ella piensa que es cruel. El mundo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, pero el cielo estaba como siempre durante el verano. Brillante. _Blanco_.

Ella comienza a ver puntos oscuros en su visión y se da cuenta de que está perdiendo el conocimiento. Aprieta la herida con fuerza, el dolor la despierta al instante y las manchas se desvanecen. _Solo un poco más_, se suplica.

Levi llega unos minutos después, está perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente, pero esta vez ninguna cantidad de dolor puede hacer que los puntos negros desaparezcan. Él sostiene su mano con delicadeza.

—Eres una mujer estúpida.

Mikasa ve la sangre derramarse por sus mejillas.

—Y tú eres un hombre estúpido.

Ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos colgando entre la vida y la muerte. Las llamas a su alrededor hacen que sea más difícil respirar, y ambos saben que falta poco para caer del lado de la muerte.

* * *

Mikasa, nerviosa, se dirige al baño. Ella cierra los ojos y pone las manos en el fregadero. Lentamente, ella comienza a abrir los ojos, tres signos más de color rosa que le devuelven la mirada.

Ella grita.

Y es tan extraño en ella, que la mujer de cabello negro escucha a su esposo tropezar con algo en la sala de estar. Ella lo oye débilmente maldiciendo a todos los cielos, pero está demasiado ocupada inspeccionando la prueba de embarazo como para prestar mucha atención.

Ella no podía creerlo, realmente, _realmente_ no podía. Lo habían estado intentado durante un año, y hasta habían ido a ver a un médico, él había dicho que las posibilidades de que ella tuviera un hijo eran escasas o nulas. Había habido otras opciones, adopción y donación de óvulos, pero ella no había querido nada de eso. Lo habían querido seguido intentándolo por su cuenta.

Y ahora, esa minúscula oportunidad por fin se había presentado. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, comenzó a chillar como una niña pequeña.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —Levi pregunta desde la puerta, frotándose la rodilla. Ella se vuelve hacia él con prueba de embarazo en mano, y literalmente se abalanza sobre él quien apenas logra atraparla entre sus brazos—. Estoy embarazada.

Ella tiene su cara enterrada en su cuello; él puede sentir su piel humedeciéndose y sus hombros temblar. La abraza con más fuerza, no sabe realmente qué decir, su corazón y su mente han alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Sus ojos comienzan a picarle.

Ambos tuvieron sueños. Sueños de una época en que la guerra era inevitable y su amor silencioso crecía con el paso de los días. Sueñan con peleas, con espadas, y días lluviosos pasados sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera bebiendo té. Cielos blancos y edificios en llamas, sueñan, sueñan y sueñan.

Por la mente de él corre el pensamiento de que ahora finalmente, _finalmente_, dejarán de soñar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota tres de aero-breaking**: y ya está hecho.

**Nota final de Cer**: _espero les haya encantado como a mi me ENCANTA esta hermosa historia :3 es como una combinación de Mulán con reencarnaciones y así :3 Agradezco a aero-breaking por permitirme traducir su obra y publicarla, agradezco también a mi maestra de inglés, a Holly la maestra de todos en Youtube, al traductor de google que me auxilia cuando de plano no conozco una palabra xDDDD también a mi amiga Areli y a mi prima Maria que son a quienes recurro cuando no sé qué tan bien suena una frase traducida, ellas tienen su inglés a tope y me ayudan cuando ya ando toda aturdida :3 _

_Estoy pensando en conseguir más permisos para traducir otros fanfics que también me gustan mucho, sin embargo los que tengo en mente serán más cortos, lo cual me va bien porque de por si me tardo horrores actualizando, pero si se trata de Drabbles o pequeños OS no creo tener problema :3 espero, jajaja._

_Saludos._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
